


Reluctant Hugger

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph hates hugs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Hugger

Steph always seems to tense into hugs, Miriam had noticed that early on. Others seemed to have little regard for how it flustered her but she had taken her time, noting the way Steph had time only to tense and not back away. 

She waits, at first, then, when Steph visibly flinches, moves to pull the woman into her side, curling her into a lighter hug. Steph sighs then, and relaxes and Mim finds she smiles softly as she speaks, her voice softer and lower than usual. 

“A hug is a kind way to tell someone you love them, Steph, that’s all.”

Steph sighs and looks away, fidgeting enough that Mim releases her with a smile, teasing her just a little. 

“Relax, it’s not like you have to marry us.”


End file.
